Puppies
by Edward's Forever
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Bella said yes to Jacob's request? Set durring Breaking Dawn and after, this is what would happen if Bella had "puppies" Please RxR! A work in progress! ExB JxB - Rated T just in case!
1. Abortion

**Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfic so I don't know how it will turn out. None of the Twilight Saga is mine--its all SMs**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I looked in to Jacob's face as he got up and walked out the door. I was laying there on the Cullen's couch. Had he just said what I thought he said? Had he just said that I should kill my little nudger? Kill him and then use some artificial crap? I looked to Edward and saw the pain in his face and then a look flashed in his eyes, a look that belonged on the face of a mad man, not Edward, my Edward.

Maybe Jacob was right, maybe I couldn't get through this, then what would happen. Edward would go to Italy, no questions asked. I sighed and looked to where Edward and Rosalie were arguing in voices to low for me to hear and I spoke in a whisper, which, now that I thought about it, did sound very harsh and ragged.

"Edward, I need to talk to Carlisle." I murmured. He was at my side before I could blink. "Bella, love, are you alright? Are you hurting?" he asked as Rosalie came and stood behind the couch in a defensive stance. "No, I just need to talk to Carlisle." Then, thinking about Edward ability and Rose's over protectiveness I added "Alone!"

"Ok, Rose, get Carlisle. We can take them to where I talked to Jacob and then let them talk" Edward said as he scooped me up into his arms. I winced as he pressed a bruise on my stomach. Without waiting to see if Rosalie listened he took me out of the house and to the edge of the clearing in about all of five seconds.

He set me on the ground gently and sat next to me, putting his cool hand on my face his black eyes staring into mine until we heard the slower approach of Carlisle and Rosalie. "This had better be important Bella, I still don't trust them" she said to me, jerking her head in Edward and Carlisle's direction. "Rose, please, I just need to talk to Carlisle, and if I need you I'll yell." With a nod she turned to the house, dragging Edward along behind her.

Carlisle kneeled down until we were at eye level and asked "What is it Bella?" I hesitated then started off into my thought, "Well, I was talking to Jacob a few minutes ago and he told me some stuff…" "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked gently.

That was one of the many good things about Carlisle, if I wanted to I could say that I changed my mind and wanted to go back to the house and he would take me back and he wouldn't ask me anymore questions. But I was set on this, it went against everything I had said since the honeymoon, but I had to, for my Edward.

"Carlisle, first, you must hide your thoughts when we get back to the hou-" a small moan escaped my throat and Carlisle put his hands on my ribs and started to examine them, but I pushed him away. "No, its fine, he just kicked, that's all. Carlisle, I need to talk to you about abortion…"

_Carlisle's POV_

Abortion. The word flashed across my mind before I could stop it. Was Bella finally seeing how dangerous this was. _I'm starting to sound exactly like Edward. _I thought, then I pulled my mind back to the young, hurting woman on the ground. This was a human life, not ready to be taken, not yet, and not just any human, this was my daughter. I had to do whatever I could.

"What brought all this on, Bella?" I asked, a little worried now.

"Well, I was talking to Jacob and he told me that Edward is in worse shape then I thought, and then he said something that I wasn't sure about…"

I wisped my cell phone out of my pocket and handed it to Bella.

"Find out the whole story." I said as gently as I could.

She pulled it from my hand and dialed Jacob's number. "I hope he hasn't phased yet." She said to me, her eyes were wide, as if she couldn't believe what she was doing.

I listened as she started to talk.

"Hello, Jacob?" Then the person on the other line said something and at this point my mind started to drift.

I wondered what brought this on. What had Jacob said that her family couldn't convince her of? What were her plans now?

"What?!" I jumped, I hadn't heard Bella talk with that much force since she and Edward got back from the honeymoon.

"Jacob, I don't want to be treated like that" she whispered now. I heard a rough answer from the other end of the line.

"I guess that could work." she muttered quietly

"Alright, bye." she hung up and handed me the phone.

"Carlisle." she began. "I want to talk about my little E.J..."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunn- Cliffy!!**

**Ok everyone, that's it for this chapter, please review. The more you review the faster I'll right!! And I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter, once the story gets going they will get longer.-- oh and I know that Bella would never do this but I was talking to my cousin about what would happen if Bella said yes to Jacob's request….. and so my fanfic was born!**


	2. Choices

**Hi people!! I've had a busy week but it feels good to type again! Thanks to all those who reviewed. Ok, now my cousin (Professor Boa) and I are having a contest to see who can write the best version of Puppies, so if you read the story please review so I will know how to fix my writing. Thanks!!**

* * *

_Edward' POV_

I watched as Carlisle carried Bella to the house. They had been talking for more than an hour and I had nearly ran out to them a half a dozen times to check on her. When they first started talking Bella had let out a moan and I had tried to run out the door but Rosalie had grabbed me and pulled me back to the house. Once she had me in the living room Emmett had to hold me back as I screamed in her face and tried to attack her.

* * *

Rosalie had screamed too. "YOU don't go out there unless I can too."

Then I had ran over to her so I was looking down at her and yelled "She's MY wife and she is in PAIN. I HAVE to help her." At this point I was about to slap her, and then suddenly, I had someone holding me back. I looked back to see that Emmett was the one holding me back.

"Emmett, if you don't let me go now, god help me, I will kill you both to save Bella." I snarled in his face. I snarled in my own brothers face, how dead must I be?

"Jasper, Alice, can you come help me please." Emmett had whispered. And suddenly Jasper was there, trying to calm me and helping Emmett push me on to the couch. Alice tried to help but Jasper pushed her back saying that I was unstable. It took the three of them 45 minutes to calm me down and when they did I broke down into tearless sobs. Rosalie just stood there.

* * *

And now as I watched Carlisle carry my love to the house I only barely thought about how Carlisle was naming all the bones in the body of a mountain lion in German because I was to busy looking at Bella.

She looked stressed, and I knew that was bad. As soon as I thought that she jumped up and tried to stumble to the bushes, her face tinged green.

I ran out the door to her before she had made it all of two steps and helped her the rest of the way to the bushes. When she bent down I started to rub her back and hold her hair away from her face. I started to hum her lullaby to her to sooth her frayed nerves. I shot a glare to Carlisle for getting her so worked up.

When Bella was done I picked her up and carried her into the house and set her on the couch. I covered her up with a blanket and held her close.

Then I whispered a question I had only ever asked her. "What are you thinking?"

She hesitated and then said. "Just……. Nothing."

"Oh, ok then" I didn't press her, she had already been ill once today, I didn't want to push it.

Then Carlisle walked in and thought _'Sorry Edward' _and then he started to alphabetize the scientific names of the muscles in a human body. I tuned him out, only the lord knows how much of that I could handle.

Suddenly Rosalie walked over and asked, "Did they hurt the baby, Bella?"

"No Rose" Bella answered her.

I curled my lip and hissed at Rosalie in disgust. I'd had enough of her for one day. I shot her a glare and the saying _'If looks could kill' _crossed my mind. Rosalie cared nothing for Bella and if saving the….. fetus - it was hard to think that the thing killing my Bella was as 'harmless' as a baby- meant ripping Bella open she would do it herself.

"Hey, you guys?" Bella muttered.

"Yes, love" I whispered back.

"I've decided that I-" but she was cut off by Alice, who -up to this point- had been silent.

"Bella, I think your making a good choice" Of course, Alice had seen what Bella was about to tell us.

"I want" she continued "to… to get an…… abortion." she stopped, waiting for a reaction.

At that point a lot of things happened at once. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and I were up and standing defensively in front of Bella as Rosalie let out a scream.

"_NO, YOU WILL NOT KILL THAT BABY. MY BABY!!" _she lunged for Bella and at this point Esme had come in from the garden and was helping defend Bella. Emmett just stood there, looking torn. Then Jasper had Rosalie against the ground and was dragging her to the other room along with Alice.

I stood up straight and walked over to Bella, I was hoping this wasn't some sick joke. "Are you sure? I thought you wanted a baby."

"I do," she answered. "And so Carlisle, Jacob, and I talked about…."

At this point my hope spiraled downward. She had realized that I was too dangerous and had decided to leave me for a werewolf, I couldn't blame her, I am a monster. I looked into her eyes, and I had to say, "I don't blame you for leaving me, I am a monster for all I have done to you. Just remember that I'll always love you."

Her eyes got real wide and shocked, was she surprised I was letting her go. I hated doing it, but if it made her happy then I didn't care. Then she laughed.

"I'm not leaving you, silly." she giggled. It was my turn for my eyes to get wide. "I love you, I was gonna say that maybe you could come up with an idea. I want a child, but even more I want to be with YOU." she poked me in the chest.

'_Great' _I thought _'Now I get to decide how to give Bella a child that wont kill her.' 'This will be interesting' _I added sarcastically.

'_This is gonna be fun to watch' _Emmett thought, then he had a picture of a test tube baby in his head. I through a pillow at his face. "Shut up Emmett!"

* * *

**Ok people, that's all you get for now-- I hope you like!! Please review and tell me how I can improve!! (oh and I know that was a totally such-ish ending so I am sorry about that)**


	3. An Idea

**Hi my peeps!! How are ya? I had a nice week, I even got a boyfriend! Yay me! Anyway, enough about me. Well here is the next chapter, and personally I don't know what to think about it. I mean, its not what I thought I would go with but it just the only way I could think of where Bella still acts like Bella. I know many team Jacob people might not like it as much but I will do my best to repay you in future chapters!**

**None of the Characters are mine, all SM's and the music is by Matchbox 20**

_Jacob's POV_

* * *

I was running through the forest along with Seth, it had only been a few hours since he, Leah, and I had parted from Sam's pack. (But you all already know that story)

Then I heard Leah's voice in my head, she was really trying not to annoy the hell out of me, but she wasn't that good at it yet.

_I heard that, you know I'm trying Jacob_. Then she added, _I'll run with Seth, I just woke up. _I agreed with her and took of to the…Cullen's -it is really difficult not to call them bloodsuckers anymore, but it made me feel guilty in the current situation- so I could get an update on Bella. She was like my unresistable drug and I was the hooked junkie with a limited supply.

At the edge of the trees I phased back and put my shorts back on. I started to wonder about that phone call she sent me. It sounded like she might be thinking about getting rid of the monster inside her, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

* * *

I had been right about to phase back into wolf form and then I heard one of my new favorite songs coming from in my pocket. Well, not really my favorite, but it reflected how my mood had been lately.

_I think I've already lost you_

_ I think you're already gone_

_ I think I'm finally scared now_

_ You think I'm weak - but I think you're wrong_

_ I think you're already leaving_

_ Feels like your hand is on the door_

_ I thought this place was an empire_

_ But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure_

_ I think you're so mean - I think we should try_

_ I think I could need - this in my life_

_ I think I'm just scared - I think too much_

_ I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing_

_ If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home_

_ There's an awful lot of breathing room_

_ But I can hardly move_

_ If you're gone - baby you need to come home _

_Cuz there's a little bit of something me In everything in you _

At that point I pulled out the phone and opened it, that song was really starting to depress me.

"Hello, Jacob?" It was Bella, of course.

"Hi Bells" I replied, I wondered what she could want.

"Uh.. Jake, I was wondering what you meant earlier, you know, about a different child."

Oh no, I should have known, this was embarrassing. I didn't want Bella to think I wanted her to leave her bloodsucker. If it made her happy, then, oh who was I kidding, I was really wishing she would leave him and be with me, but its not like that was going to happen anytime soon.

"Well Bells, I was trying to say maybe, you… and I could…. Have you baby and then you could go back to your bl- Edward." as soon as I said it I knew the words had come out of my mouth wrong and she wouldn't like it.

"What!? Jacob, you know I don't want to be treated like that." How did I know that was coming?

"Uh" I tried to think of a quick escape, "Leah needs me, how bout you ask Edward? He is sure to have an idea."

"I guess that could work" she paused and I added "Bye Bells"

"Alright, bye" was all I heard as she hung up.

Wow, does anyone else think that I handled that badly or what?

* * *

I pulled my self out of the flashback as the vampire smell started to feel like bleach in my nose, and walked to the porch. I climbed the steps and walked in while thinking, _Edward, would you care if I killed the blond? _I really didn't like the one Bella called Rose, she acted like as long as she got Bella's baby Bella could drive off a cliff for all she cared.

When I turned in to the living room Edward was on the couch with Bella, there was some serious thought on his face as he considered my question. Then said "Of course you can Jacob, she tried to hurt Bella." Then that one vampire that I wouldn't like to kill -besides the leaders, Carlisle and Esme that is- came in, Alice, is her name I think, yah that's it, Alice.

"Why'd I just have a vision of Jacob hunting down Rosalie?" she asked in her sing song voice.

"Okay, never mind then Jacob" Edward said, there was happiness in his eyes, so much different then the mad man I had met earlier today. I wondered if he had finally snapped.

"No Jacob, I'm fine." he said. "I even came up with an idea that Bella seems to approve of." Now he had lost me, what idea?

He sighed, "You told Bella to have me have an idea about the baby." he prompted me.

Oh, that. Wait, if Bella approved then… she wasn't going to leave the bloodsucker.

Edward ignored that and finished what he had been saying. "Jacob, Bella wants you to donate sperm for her baby."

I stood there, shocked. This wasn't what I expected, but now Bella would have a part of me with her forever, that's what mattered, right?

* * *

**Ok-- after writing this I declare that I must suck at endings. You tell me. Click that purpley-ish button right there, come on, you know you want to. Please!**


	4. Mad Season

**Hi peoples,**

**I know your all probably wondering about the whole no update thing and I'm really sorry about that. First, I had a chapter written out from Jacob's POV but it wasn't flowing right so I had to change it to Bella's POV, and that meant rewriting, like the entire thing. Then I got grounded from the computer and all I could do was sneak on to check my email. THEN, my boyfriend and I broke up cuz he likes the new girl at school (stupid new girl, no, wait, I take that back, the new girl is okay, it's the boy whose an idiot. Oh well, if you ask me he had some major flaws, like the fact that he isn't cold, dead, and sparkling!)(GO EDWARD!! WOOT WOOT!!) Anyway, then my computer at home deleted ****ALL**** my Microsoft Word files and I lost my awesome chapter, and I couldn't get it to work right when I tried to write it again so I made you all a completely new chapter plot!! YAY! Doesn't that make you all feel special!? In this chapter the POV is from a new character from the depths of my imagination (but in my imagination his name isn't the same, cuz here I decided to name him after my best friend, (who by way, wants to be a werewolf) and if he doesn't notice then I will cheerfully beat him to death) Oh, and before I shut up I should tell you that I am doing a BIG fast forward here. You will all find out this mystery character's name in a little bit, be patient, I know you can do it!**

**The only character I claim here is my mystery character, the rest are SM's and the music is by Matchbox 20**

**Oh, and the word count on this chapter is the hightest so far. Yay me!!**

* * *

_15 years, 8 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days later_

Mystery character's POV

* * *

_I feel stupid - but I know it wont last for long _

_Ive been guessing - I coulda been guessin wrong_

_You dont know me nowI kinda thought that you should somehow_

_Does that whole mad season got ya down?_

I laid sprawled eagle across my bed as the music blared in my ears. I pulled the ear buds of my iPod out of my ears and looked at the clock, 11:35. Crap. My parents were on their way home, and then I would be dead, worse then dead maybe.

_I feel stupid but its something that comes and goes_

_Ive been changin - think its funny how now one knows_

_We dont talk about - the little things that we do without_

_When that whole mad season comes around_

Ah my parents, they have a type relationship you don't come across too often. They had met when my mom move to some little town my father had lived in at the time. At first he had hated her, but then, against all odds, they fell in love. Then my father left because he thought it was what was best for my mother and the both became like zombie people because they missed each other too much. Then my aunt told my dad some crap that mom committed suicide and he went all emo and flew to Italy and asked his Italian friends to kill him.(and no, I do not mean the maphia) So once he found out that mom wasn't dead they got the hell out of Italy and back together. Then they got married and adopted me. A few weeks after they got me my mother was in a car accident and my father saved her in a way only he could, and we can safely say that she has never been the same since. God, life is simple isn't it?

Ha. No.

_So why ya gotta stand there_

_Looking like the answer now_

_It seems to me - youd come around_

_I need you now_

_Do you think you can cope_

_You figured me out - Im lost and Im hopeless_

_Bleeding and broken - though Ive never spoken_

_I come undone - in this mad season_

My voice was still coming from the ear buds. It was one of the songs I recorded. I played drums, my mom says that -even though I'm adopted- I get my musical talent from my father. Maybe she means that I get my love of music from him.

_I feel stupid - but I think I been catchin on_

_I feel ugly - but I know I still turn you on_

_You seem colder now, torn apart, angry, turned around_

_Will that whole mad season knock you down_

Then I heard my uncle's booming laugh from downstairs. Oh double crap. How was I going to explain about ditching school? About six reasons ran through my mind at once but I knew my father would see right the truth at once anyway.

_So are you gonna stand there_

_Are you gonna help me out_

_You need to be together now - I need you now_

_Do you think you can cope_

_You figured me out - Im lost and Im hopeless_

_Bleeding and broken - though Ive never spoken_

_I come undone - in this mad season_

I tensed as I heard the door open and so I closed my eyes. I felt them sit next to me and my father sighed. It was the sound I heard before so many of my lectures.

I waited. Nothing.

I opened my eyes and sat up. Suddenly the whole day flashed through my mind involuntarily. Going to school, the kids there, the teachers, that increadably hot Leah Clearwater and her stupid boyfriend Jacob Black.

Stupid Jacob Black.

_Now Im cryin - isnt that what you want_

_Im tryin to live my life on my own_

_But I wont_

_At times - I do believe I am strong_

_So someone tell me why, why, why_

_Do i, i, I feel stupid_

_And I came undone_

_And I came undone_

My father caught my eyes and his eyes -topaz today, which was a good sign- glinted with worry and I looked away. He may be a 'gentleman', as my mother put it, but I didn't want his pity.

_I need you now_

_Do you think you can cope_

_You figured me out - Im lost and Im hopeless_

_Bleeding and broken - though Ive never spoken_

He stood and my mother followed his lead. He put a hand on my shoulder, and she placed a kiss on my forehead. There was a slight pain in my nose at their closeness, I had no idea why, but this had been happening a lot lately. And I fell back onto my pillows, they were already out the door.

_I need you now_

_Do you think you can cope_

_You figured me out - Im a child and Im hopeless_

_Bleeding and broken - though Ive never spoken_

_I come undone - in this mad season_

My name is Blake Jay Cullen, and my parents are vampires.

_In this mad season_

_Theres been a mad season_

_Been a mad season_

**Ok, I know this is short but the entire purpose of this chapter was to tell you everything while telling you nothing at all. If you haven't realized which vampires are Blake's parents yet then you are big fat idiot. And incase you didn't get this the first time round, Blake's middle name is Jay, as in J, as in J-acob, Jacob. Get the connection? I figured I would just point that out to all you people who don't understand my logic. Everyone need to tell me what they think of Blake, I have some big plans for him so tell me how I can improve. And if you hate this chacter then I don't give a damn cuz I had fun writting him, but his charater is going to devlop more in future chapter though so don't worry about that.**

**Here is a shout out to Blake, who does in fact play the drums. Hi Blake!!**

* * *


	5. The Plan

**Well hello my fellow Twilight people!! And if your not a Twilight people then what the hell are you doing here?!**

**Well, for a little update in my life, the new girl turned my ex down (ha, ha, and wait for it…… ha!! to him) Blake seems to be pleased with the fact I put him in my story. So anyway, to the story!! **

**Almost all of these characters are SM's **

* * *

Jacob's POV

* * *

I ran through the woods with Leah beside me and I called to the pack. Sam and a few of the others had died in a battle a few years back with a powerful clan of vampires that had came through, they had called themselves part of the Volturi Guard, and due to my totally awesome pedigree, I was now pack leader.

I ran into the clearing and saw Seth, already sitting in the clearing, babbling on to Ouil and one of newest pack members, Brandon.

_Does anyone know where Embery and Adam are? _I asked, saving Brandon from Seth's onslaught.

_Well, Adam wanted to hang back at school to talk to Mrs. Corwin bout the science project_. Answered Seth.

_Come on Seth, you know very well he just wanted to give that Samantha girl a ride back to Forks_. Snapped Leah. Brandon let out a loud snarl that seemed to rip right from his chest. Samantha had been his girlfriend until Adam imprinted on her at a beach party.

_Well, then I guess no ones happy to see me_. Said Adam as he phased and ran toward the clearing.

_What I miss? _Added Embery a few seconds later.

_Nothing, now get your butts over here_. Leah growled, even though she was with me the whole no imprinting thing still got to her.

Suddenly Adam and Embery came hurtling into the clearing and sat in their places. _So, where's the fire Jake?_ asked Seth. My mind went back to earlier that morning.

* * *

**(Flashback. YAY FLASHBACK!! :D)**

I was walking to class with Leah, (I tried not to think about the way her hand felt in mine, and the way her hair fell softly against her face to save the guys some of that) she was asking me about my newest song. I had taken up gutar since Bella left. And then we heard a sort of husky voice.

"Who is that? And who is her…boyfriend?" the voice seemed to sink at the last question.

"Oh, her? That's Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black. Yeah, she's hot but she hasn't gone out with anyone but Jake since they moved here."

It was right before lunch period and we were all heading to the cafeteria. On my left was Leah, and to her left was Seth. On my other side was Brandon, who was tall, and pale -his mother wasn't from the tribe and she was almost pale enough to be a vampire herself- his blue eyes were like chips of ice and he looked like he was about to burst into his shaggy blond wolf form right there, -Adam was talking about his date with Samantha the night before, which had Brandon pretty pissed.- Adam on the other hand was practically running to reach the cafeteria, his hair was black and cropped short, and his dark eyes were shinning, completely oblivious to Brandon next to him. Quil and Embery would meet us there as always.

Suddenly, the wind shifted, a new smell was on the breeze. _Vampires!_

In a flash we all whipped around. I pin-pointed the smell, the new kid.

I started to walk forward, and the others followed my lead. This kid didn't look like a vampire. He was tall, very thin, and tanned. He had short brown hair. Something in his face was…familiar.

As we got closer the wind shifted again and we all breathed a sigh of relief before tensing again. The vampire smell was on his clothes, but the sent of werewolf was coming off his skin. What is a werewolf doing with vampires?

We walked until I was right in front of him. At this point we were all shaking, even if this kid didn't look like a vampire, he smelt like a wolf and a leech. That was bad.

I looked at his company, Ryan Taylor. "Hey Ryan, can I talk to…uh?"

The new kid looked up at me, "Blake"

"Right, well can I talk to Blake alone?" Ryan glanced at me and nodded. He mumbled something and ran toward the cafeteria.

At that moment Quil and Embery appeared at on either side of our little group. The seven of us looked down on Blake.

**(End Flashback AWW :()**

* * *

I cut off at that point, they all knew the following. We had basically just stayed long enough to figure out that this Blake kid was 100 human, but it was long enough to scare him, he wasn't on campus after lunch.

"_We were all there Jake, we all know what happened."_ Snapped Brandon, he was still pissed. I growled at him. _"Shut up"_

"_The problem is that there is a kid in the school who looks like a member of the pack, smells like a vampire, and smells like a wolf. I say that tomorrow after school we follow him to his home and see if there are vampires around."_

"_But isn't that kind of sneaking around thing against your morals Jake?" _

I looked around, _"This is for the good of the tribe, there could be vampires around, we all have families to protect." _

"_Then why not go now? We could follow his sent from the school." _I shook my head, that would be to soon. We needed to work this out, plan first. We couldn't barge into the unknown and expect to come out unscathed.

So it was settled then, tomorrow after school we would follow Blake to his home, and with any luck, go vampire hunting.

* * *

**Ok, I know its short. And I know it probably sucks. For some reason, its not as easy for me to write from Jacob's POV. Alright, so go press the purpley-ish sort of colored button. You know you want to. Please!!**


	6. Back to School

**Hi people. For reasons that I won't list, I have had a very stressed and depressing time between the last time I updated and mow, now what's weird is that I last updated Thursday and today is Sunday. It feels more like a week rather than 3 days. I am telling you all this because this chapter will probably not be very chipper. I didn't plan for it to be that chipper anyway, but I figured I would tell you, I don't know why I figured that though. Hmmmm…. Maybe I AM crazy.**

**Some things I have: a pair of orange tennis shoes and a very cheap mp3 player**

**Some things I don't have: The Twilight Saga, most of these characters (those are SM's) and the music, which is by DAUGHTRY, (and any dignity, but that's beside the point) **

**Some things I want: my own personal Edward to cheer me up and a 2 liter of Mountain Dew **

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

Edward and I swayed as the music from the CD player hummed so softly that humans wouldn't have been able to hear it.

_Oh, well I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong__,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old._

_I said these places and these faces are getting old,_

_So I'm going home.I'm going home._

I sighed as the music came to a close. I loved hearing Blake's playing so much_. _Before I had always thought of drums as blaring noise, defiantly not music, but now they were more refined, some how.

I pulled away from Edward slightly and looked at his face, the worry lines on his forehead mirrored mine. How could this happen? What reason did the werewolves have to stop aging? Why were they still here? And why in Seattle?

We had moved to Seattle so we could be close to La Push. How would we know that the werewolves would go to school in Seattle?

We… no, I, not we, I had done the whole high school thing three times now, and so Edward and I had used this as an excuse not to do high school this time around. The real reason for not going to school was because everyone from Forks were still in Forks and someone was bound to recognize us.

So with that explanation, any normal person (but seriously, what is normal anyway), would want to know why we even came back to Washington, and the answer to that is that we needed to be close to La Push because, well, Blake is….. Jacob's son. Now that's all well and good, but that also means sooner or later we are going to be housing a…. werewolf. I gulped, terrified at the thought. Because of this we moved close to La Push, in the hope that when it came Blake's time he would have someone to help him.

At first we had been hoping that with us gone the wolves would have stopped phasing and someone would just help Blake along. But no, Jacob had to make life difficult, again.

It had been less then half a second since the music stopped and Edward, sensing my distress leaned in and placed his lips on mine. He parted his slightly, asking for permission to enter my mouth and I happily obliged. His tongue danced around mine and so then I started to play chase. I loved his taste, it was his sweet concentrated form but with a sort of musky flavor. It was as if I had suddenly been swept away from my troubles. _What was wrong again? Blake? What about him? _

Then we heard a throat clearing from the doorway. I removed my mouth from Edward's, already missing the taste, and muttered "Go away Emmett." My eyes never left Edward's.

"Well, I thought you would want to know that I did a little sneaking around and-"

"You sneak, Emmett?" asked Edward. He pulled his eyes away from mine and we turned to look at Emmett's huge figure taking up the door.

"I dabble." he admitted slyly, then he continued "Anyway, I did some sneaking to find out about our old furry pals. I found out that Jacob is in charge now, and that's the same reason they keep phasing. Its because Sam and some of the others died when the Voultri came through and attacked them. Embry was one of them, and then a few weeks later Embry's imprint had a child she named Embery, in memory of his father. They go to school in Seattle because the people in Forks and La Push would notice if they didn't get older. The pack is now Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quil, Embery, and some newer members called Brandon and Adam."

"Thanks Emm" I said. I looked to Edward "What should we do?"

"I think, he should have him go back to school…" Edward paused and then said "at least another week, and if it doesn't work then we're going to have to tell Blake and Jacob. Tell them everything."

I nodded, as much as I didn't like it, Edward's idea had the best logic.

Just then we heard Blake's door open from upstairs and we ran to the kitchen. Blake walked in a few seconds later and went over to the refrigerator. He dug through and found what he was looking for, apple pie. Yuck. Food.

He sat down at the table and looked at us as he ate his pie. He opened his mouth to speak but Edward cut him off.

"Its alright, we don't need to make a big deal of that." he said gently, but then he added "but tomorrow you have to go to school" a thought flashed through my mind and I opened it up immediately. "And, you must take what ever consequences they give you at school without any complaint."

Blake just nodded and returned to his pie. I sighed and shook my head. Teenagers. I laughed at my little joke and everyone turned to look at me.

Then a thought struck me and I said, "Blake, even though we're not going to school with you I don't want you to use Cullen, or your fake name Black either, as it seems someone is using that name at school. Use, um…."

Then Emmett popped in, "How bout Anderson, its common enough."

"Ok, fine, Anderson." I said.

"Blake Anderson… I like it." Blake mused. "Alright then, tomorrow I'll go to school."

* * *

**Well, there it is. Personally I think its okay, but with the way I feel right now I could look at a pile of dog crap and say it looks "okay" So you should all tell me how you feel about it. Does it scream AWESOME or does it scream I SUCK or anywhere in between? Please review and tell me. **


	7. Happy Birthday

**I've had a revolution!! I am no longer depressed! How long it will last however, I have no clue. And apparently my story has crossed the line from awesomeness to GODLY EXTREME AWESOMENESS (you know its gotta be special when its all caps)**

**I have homework that I probably should be working on.**

**I don't have the Twilight Saga, most of these characters, or any of this music.**

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

Blake's POV

* * *

I sighed as I threw my book bag into the passenger seat of my new Koenigsegg CCR. Nice car, very fast. I could push this thing to 230 mph on an empty road. I turned sixteen today, so now I could unleash some major horsepower.

Then I saw it. On the windshield there was a folded piece of paper with my name across it in my fathers elegant script. I grabbed it and pulled it open.

_Dear Blake,_

_Your mother and I wish you a happy birthday and apologize that we could not be there to celebrate. We shall tonight, right now we are out hunting. I took your car for a test drive earlier, sorry, couldn't resist. Your license is in the center console and the other papers are in the glove compartment. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your day._

_Love, Your Father_

I sat in the drivers seat and ran a hand over the leather of the seats. I pulled the door shut and turned the key in the ignition. Suddenly the worst noise was blaring in my ears.

_Til you put a girl in it_

_You aint got nothing_

_What's it all worth_

_Without a little lovin_

_Put a girl in it_

_Some huggin and some kissin_

_If you're world's got somethin missin_

_Just put a girl in it_

What? Country? Put a girl in it? In my car? _Put A Girl In It?! _I quickly turned off the radio. _Who the hell would listen to country in my car? _Then I turned the note over and saw something else.

_P.S. I think that Emmett was playing with your radio. Sorry._

Wonderful.

With the music off I could hear the purr of the engine as I pulled out of the drive way.

It was about five miles to school. If I wanted to I could probably get there in two minutes, but I preferred to say out of jail.

I pulled into the school parking lot and found a place close to the building. I turned off the car and pocketed the key. I turned, grabbed my bag, and jumped out of the car. My parents may want to blend in but I want to stand out. "Going with the flow," as some people put it, isn't my thing.

I sat on one of the benches outside of the building. It was only 7:21 so I had some time to kill. So I pulled out my iPod and put it to the most blaring loud song I could find without even bothering to look at the title.

As the noise continued I started to unravel the complicated drum patterns, thinking about how I would have to try some of them on my drum set at home.

I looked at my watch, 7:46. I turned the iPod off and put it away. Even though the iPod was gone I still heard music.

_These words are my own_

_Threw some chords together_

_The combination D-E-F_

_Is who I am, is what I do_

_And I was gonna lay it down for you_

_Try to focus my attention_

_But I feel so A-D-D_

_I need some help, some inspiration_

_But it's not coming easilyWhoah oh..._

Oh lord. Leah Clearwater. Her voice was beautiful. Then I looked at the people around her. They were all there.

Quil and Embery were sitting on the bench next to the one Leah was at. Seth was next to his sister and Adam was on his other side. Brandon was keeping beat on the table, while lastly, there was Jacob. He was running Leah through the music, there was a CD player on his other side with the music coming from it.

Jacob had that look that I had after making a new great song. The guitar cords coming from the player were obviously his making.

_Trying to find the magic_

_Trying to write a classic_

_Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?_

_Waste-bin full of paper_

_Clever rhymes, see you later_

_These words are my own_

_From my heart flow_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_There's no other way_

_To better sayI love you, I love you..._

Then out of nowhere the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and ran into the school. I wouldn't be caught dead staring at Jacob Black's girlfriend, if I was, Jacob could probably insure the dead part.

* * *

Considering the day before the today had gone fairly easy. I had made it from class to class with no major conflict. Now I just had to get through tonight with the family.

Wonderful.

I pulled in the drive and turned off the car. As soon as walked through the door I felt cold hands go over my eyes.

Again. Wonderful.

"Mom" I started as she walked me to the living room.

"Surprise!" she and my father said at the same time. I open my eyes as the cold hands were moved. In front of my face was a huge drum set.

"Thanks mom, dad, everyone." I started "I-"

At that moment there was a howl from somewhere in the woods behind our house, we all froze. There was a look of concentration on my fathers face as he tried to zone in on the noise. Then there was the faintest scrape of claws and the smallest whine of an animal on the porch outside the door.

* * *

**Well, there it is. What do you think. That purpley-ish button is just asking you to push it. Can't you hear it?**

"**Push Me! Push Me! Please."**

**Aw, how cute, who are you to deny that cute little button?**


	8. Animal I Have Become

**Hi everyone, its been awhile since I last posted and I'm sorry bout that. Now, lately, (ok, for about 7 hours) I've been real confuzzled ( I love that word) and I gots a question for all of you. If someone wrongs you and then asks for a second chance, do you give it to them? Even if they may wrong you again? That's something I want you to think about while you read this.**

**Ok, I can't think of anything catchy right now so I'll just say it. The Twilight Saga is SM's and the music is by Three Days Grace (Woo! Go Three Days Grace!!)(****sorry****)**

* * *

Jacob's POV

* * *

I stared at the house through the trees, it was white, and the entire back side seemed to be all windows. What is it with these bloodsuckers? Can't they think of different architect designs, or is a side-affect of the venom just bad taste?

I padded through the grass to the porch of the house, trying to be as silent as possible. Then I signaled Brandon, he let out a long threatening howl.

Then I scratched my claws on the wood of the porch. This is our plan, get them out of their house, out side. Then we could lure them into the woods and the rest of the pack would come from behind. They would never expect it. Unless…. No. They had said that _**HE**_ was the only one of them that could read minds from a distance, and anyway, _**THOSE**_ vampires were long gone.

I heard noise from in the house, what sounded like some inhumanly beautiful voices saying something like "Get up stairs" and some other stuff I couldn't catch.

The door cracks open slightly and the bleach in my nose feeling comes back. Ugh, yuck.

Then I hear a sort of bell like curse, oh no, hell no. Even after all this time that sounds like that one blondie bl-

Then in a flash I was pulled out of -more like thrown out of- my trance by a hiss and what felt like a ice cold, giant, speeding bullet, and I was suddenly airborne.

As I flew through the air -with the vampire still clinging to me- I twisted so she hit the trees first. We landed in a tangled heap and sprang up. _What the f- _

I felt Brandon on my left and Leah on my right, the rest of the pack is here, like out of no where. They waited for the signal but I was frozen, rooted to the spot.

In front of us there was a brunette bloodsucker. She had golden eyes and her top lip was a little fuller then the bottom one but she was still incredibly, inhumanly, beautiful.

She stood there frozen too, then she spoke with a quiet and tinkling voice.

"Jake?"

There was a bloodcurdling howl of pain from inside the house.

That's when life got a hell of a lot more confusing.

* * *

Blake's POV

* * *

I looked out the window of my room, they where on the porch. I had heard the stories of the pack from my parents, hell, they told me more shape-shifter stories then they did vampire stories.

My radio was still on from this morning. _This is the Q Dog and your listening to the Q, 103.3. Up next is Three Days Grace but first hear are some ads that you probably don't want to hear but they pay for my pay check so your gonna hear um' anyway_.

I sighed in frustration. The rest of the family thought I would be safer upstairs. Well no freakin duh, of course I would be. If they had turned me then I could be down there helping them kick some weremutt-ass.

I stared out the window and saw my mother jump on the biggest one, he was kind of a russet color. She hit him so hard that they were flying through the air, that's when I saw him twist around her and crash her into the trees. A dog-like snarl come from my chest. He had better not hurt her.

I suddenly felt raw fury coursing through my limbs, I was shaking from head to toe. All I knew was that I had to get out.

From somewhere near the door of the room I heard my father saying my name, I felt his cold hands on my shoulders more then I saw him shaking me. "Blake, Blake"

He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and he tried to pull me out of the room, but I wasn't having that.

I snarled again and turned on him. There was raw pain racking my body now and my head lolled back. It felt like I had swallowed a live bomb. There was a sudden implosion feeling and it was as if my skin had burst. There was a loud ripping sound and I opened my mouth to scream but no scream came. Instead there was a long howling sound, like that of a dieing animal.

Then it was over.

I was on all fours on the ground, my nose burned slightly. I looked up and saw my reflection in the glass window.

But it wasn't me in the window, instead there was a five foot tall shaggy brown wolf standing in my bedroom, looking back at me.

_Alright, now here's that Three Days Grace I promised you with one of my favs, Animal I Have Become._

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself_

_(I can't__ escape myself)_

_So many times I've lied_

_(So many times I've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side__ of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal I have become)_

* * *

**Ok, now I really don't know how I feel about this chapter, so you tell me.**

**Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is for you to press that purpley-ish button and review. The hard way includes several methods of causing pain. Take your pick. **

**Oh, and one more thing. How bout' that question? I need the advice. I know its a weird way of asking but hey, I warned you a long time ago that I'm crazy.**


	9. The Fall

**Hiya Peoples! You are all a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day!! Okay, not really, but hey, your still cool. Sorry about the wait, I got grounded… Again. Life has gotten real confuzzeling (still love that word) and it feels like the only peace I have is in typing. So if/when I get free time I will probably be typing more. But don't get your hopes too high, cuz I said FREE TIME, which is hard to come by. (Oh and YAY for the new Twilight commercials!)**

**What rocks: horses (duh!)**

**What sucks: that I don't own Twilight and its characters, and advanced math (icky)**

* * *

Edward's POV

* * *

I looked out the window with Bella as I 'listened' to Jacob and the rest of the pack out in the woods. The pack was trying to teach Blake the best they could. Once Blake had phased and we got him out of the house we had told him the truth.

Then I looked up as my 'hearing' shifted to Carlisle, talking on the speaker phone to some doctor at the new hospital he was working at. The little angry voice was coming out of the phone in rage, and I realized that it wasn't the speaker phone. The guy was just yelling that much.

"_This is our fault. Doctors over-prescribing antibiotics. Got a cold? Take some penicillin. Sniffles? No problem. Have some azithromycin. Is that not working anymore? Oh, got your Levaquin. Antibacterial soaps in every bathroom. We'll be adding vancomycin to the water supply soon. We bred these superbugs. They're our babies. And they're all grown up and they've got body piercings and a lot of anger!"_

Carlisle's calm voice took over "I know you don't want to up her medication, but trust me when I say I've seen this before."

Then another voice came on to the phone, this one female, "_Okay, you two grab some scalpels. Carlisle, get your butt over here and you guys can settle this like doctors" _she said jokingly, then she added _"Gotta go-building full of sick people. If I can hurry, maybe I can avoid them."_

"Bye Clara" Then Carlisle asked the other doctor "Did you perform the scans?"

"_Yeah, the results were within range."_

"I thought Clara said that they were a percentage point off."

"_One point off or not, its still normal, still IN RANGE."_

"Oh, yes, and if her DNA was one percentage point off she would be a dolphin."

Then the conversation changed. The man on the other end of the line asked "_Do you know why __Ross has been working me harder?"_

"It's what he does...has it gotten worse lately?"

_"Yeah. Seems to me."_

"Really. Well, that rules out the race thing. 'Cause you were just as black last week."

I chuckled and could clearly hear the strain in my voice. It wasn't like Carlisle to act like that, but he adapts his personality to where he works so he can get along with the other doctors. I pulled my mind away, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time.

* * *

The tensions in the house were so high that Jasper had to leave for his hunting trip early, and of course, Alice left too.

I should have seen this coming. I should have realized that this child would be come one of the pack, but it was too late by the time we found the wolf characteristics. He was our son.

Memories flashed in my minds eye.

Blake at three, playing in a tree house while listening to Mr. Brightside by The Killers blaring over a car radio.

Blake at ten, getting ready to trick-or-treat with Emmett. That was the year Emmett went as gum stuck to the bottom of a shoe, and Blake was a giant Lego.

Then I remembered the memory I got from Blake after he turned 13. He had gone to a friends overnight birthday party, they played spin the bottle. If I had told Bella about his first kiss… She would have been on a rampage. The thought sent chills up my spine. Well, it would if it could.

* * *

Bella looked up at me when I laughed with a curious look on her face. I shook my head and brushed her hair from in front of her face. She asked "Is he okay?"

I nodded and knew she was talking about Blake. I shifted my 'hearing' to the pack again.

They had gone from talking about the sharing of memories and thoughts, to talking about imprinting. Adam and Quil had to take over here, they were the only ones in the pack that had imprinted. At this point Brandon was digging into Blake's memories, Jacob growled at him. _"Get out of his head! You really don't need to know everything about everybody."_

Brandon replied smugly _"And I don't need to watch The O.C., but it makes me happy."_

Jacob growled again and Brandon started to focus on Blake's training.

They had moved on from imprinting and were talking about the packs past. They were talking about Sam and his decision to attack the vampires when Bella became pregnant the first time. It was clear that not all of the pack knew the whole story, just the shared memories.

"_Why would you support someone who screws up?" _"of course it was Brandon.

_"Because I'm not insanely insecure. And because I can actually trust in another human being, and I am not an angry, misanthropic son of a bitch." _Jacob turned on him, I could remember how much he trusted Sam.

_"I'm sorry, you said you weren't angry."__"God, you're an idiot!" _shouted Leah.

_"I like to think of myself as more of a jerk."_ as soon as the words came out of his head Quil, Jacob, and Adam jumped on him and started to gnaw and bite at his fur. It was easy to tell they weren't trying to hurt him, just put him in his place.

Once that was over the all the pack besides Blake and Jacob phased back and came into our house. The smell was unbearable. Blake and Jacob were catching up, none of us felt like ruining their moment.

I looked at the wolves as they raided our kitchen when I suddenly saw one missing. I looked again, make that two missing. Brandon and Adam.

Leaving Bella to clean up after the mutts I followed the sent of the two wolves. They went out into the living room and upstairs.

They were in the hallway and I stood in the shadows so they wouldn't see. I wanted to know why they were sneaking around. They were walking along and then suddenly Brandon stopped Adam and they looked up. They looked at the antique cross that was once Carlisle's fathers.

Adam muttered something that I wasn't paying attention to and then Brandon said "You can have all the faith you want in spirits, and the afterlife, and heaven and hell, but when it comes to this world, don't be an idiot. Cause you can tell me you put your faith in God to put you through the day, but when it comes time to cross the road, I know you look both ways."

"The only reason you don't believe in God is because your afraid there is something out there that might have power over you." Adam said back

Brandon was leaning over a balcony railing and looking out over the lawn when Adam gave him a playful shove to show that there were no hard feelings. Brandon wasn't expecting it. The railing cracked underneath him and sent him to the ground almost four stories below.

I ran over to Adam. One glance at each other and we jumped, if he realized that I had been spying then he didn't care. The second we were on the ground we ran over to Brandon on the ground. Spasm were running through his body. I called to the kitchen "Someone get Carlisle out here now."

Then I heard one thing from many peoples minds at once

_"Shit"_

That's an understatement.

* * *

**What do ya think? Again, IDK how this chapter is. So press the purpley-ish botton and tell me. I only got like 2 reviews on my crappy last chapter. I want more then that on this possibly crappy chappie. Weird... That rymes.**


	10. Fine?

**Hi peoples. I love you… Just kidding. How is your life? Mine seems to involve lack of sleep… Oh, and you know how I told you how my mp3 player got stolen? Did I tell you bout that? I don't remember if I did or not so I'll tell you anyway. My mp3 got stolen like a month ago and I just got it back 3 days ago by the girl who I thought stole it… Weird, but anyway, I got it back!!! **

**Only a few of these little people are mine, the rest of these little people are SM's**

* * *

Jacob's POV

* * *

I looked at Brandon as he lay on the Cullen's couch. It was so hard to see a pack member in danger and not being able to do a thing about it. Jerk or not, he was still a brother. Carlisle told us that his spine was broken. He had given Brandon some junk to temporarily paralyze him until they could set the spine. Super fast healing would leave him permanently paralyzed, so Carlisle had to stop the muscle movement.

I didn't realize the stream of words coming out of my mouth until I heard a groan of pain and stopped cursing. "Oh, shit that hurts" Brandon's ice blue eyes flickered toward me, "why can't I move?"

"They had to stop your movement so your spine wouldn't heal wrong" I explained "The equipment for Carlisle to fix you will be here in 6 hours. It's the soonest we could get it."

"I teach you to lie and cheat and steal...and as soon as my back is turned, you wait in line?" his eyes rolled back a little and he groaned again.

"Shut up, you pain in the ass, before you hurt yourself." I snapped.

"At least if I'm in a buttload of pain, I'll need a buttload of pills." He groaned with a slight change of tone, as if what he said was a good thing.

"I'm not going to let you get high off of hospital medications."

I turned around when I heard the owner of the new voice enter the conversation. "Hi Carlisle"

"Hi Jacob" Then he turned to Brandon. "I need to know if your high, the chemicals in your brain could change the results of the tests."

"If its Thursday I'm wasted."

"Its Friday" I muttered, then added a bit more angrily, "You got three choices in life: be good, get good or give up. You've gone for column D; why? The simple answer is: if you don't try, you can't fail. Are you really that simple?" I was pissed at how he could just watch his life go down the tubes and not care.

"I'm getting out of here, I don't know if I can be around you much longer" I said to Brandon as I stood up and walked out of the living room. I listened on the other side of the door for a moment before I took my leave.

"What was the last extremely physical activity you've done besides phasing?" Carlisle asked.

I laughed half-heartedly as I heard "Skiing" The rest of the pack knew as well as I did that Brandon's last great physical activity was when he and his ex-girlfriend got high **and **fairly drunk after the last school dance about a week ago and things went a little overboard… Lets just say that's why she is now the ex-girlfriend.

I turned around and walked through the hallway and to the sliding glass door. I stopped short as I heard the sound of breaking trees in the forest. _What the fuck? _I ran outside and saw the chaos at the edge of the clearing.

The big vampire, Emmett, -I think- and a huge black wolf were wrestling at the edge of the trees. I jogged over to where Leah, Seth, and Embery were watching. Quil had gone to La Push to tell the council what happened.

"What's going on?"

"Adam challenged the biggest bloodsucker to a fight and we're watching. We made them have rules though. No biting or ripping each other to shreds." Embery said coolly.

_That's nice_, I thought sarcastically. _They just stand by and watch as another pack member becomes Carlisle's newest patient. Wonderful. Ass holes. _

"And what were you planning to do if he gets hurt?!?" I asked. I was pissed, how could they just stand around when they had a brother on the brink of never moving again. Carlisle had told us that he might not be able to fix Brandon's back. Then what? If Adam got in trouble the vampires might turn him into confetti before we could say "when", let alone phase. Did they want to wipe the pack out?

I was shaking, hard. Leah, Seth, and Embery all took a step back, They all knew it took a lot to set me off. I was about to lose it when I felt a hand on my shoulder and felt instantly better. "Jake, why don't you come back inside?" It was a voice like bells. At first I thought it was that Jasper, but I realized who it was a second later so I nodded.

I walked to the house with Bella by my side. To think about her, it still hurt, but once they had left I had pieced my life together again. It had taken a long time, but I had help, by helping someone else. I remembered that's when Billy had let Brandon and Adam live with us. Their father had died, killed by vampire nomads. And their mother had moved out of town and couldn't afford to take care of them. They were only eleven. They were also both stoners… We had gotten Adam better, he never got high anymore and went to church as much as the rest of us. Brandon on the other hand just got worse and it was clear that he was killing himself.

And of course Leah helped. Once I was better she came into my life even more… She and I were close now. Closer then I had been with anyone before.

"Jake, I think you grew again!" I stopped, Bella was about a foot behind me, examining me. I smiled and nodded, we started toward the house again. She was so different. Golden eyed, graceful. She was still Bella, but not Bella. And she reeked, but that was to be expected.

Once we were inside I looked at Bella and jumped when I saw her with Edward. Stupid fast vampires. I was about to open my mouth to speak when Edward spoke, "Up the stairs, last room on the right." I nodded and made my way up to Bl- my son's room.

As I walked down the hallway my mind went blank. I knocked lightly. Nothing. So… Could I just go in? I mean, parents did that all the time, right? I pushed the door open and stepped in.

Like most the rooms in the house the back wall was mostly windows. There was a large bed against the wall with night blue covers. At the foot of the bed there was a handmade quilt with a russet colored wolf in the center. In the corner there was the huge new drum set. On the opposite wall it reminded me of what Bella had told me about Edward's wall of CD's all those years ago. In front of the CD's there was a large TV with a Wii4 next to it.

I walked over to the CD's and filed through them. I absent mindedly read through the names. There were four Killers albums, Day&Age, Sam's Town, Sawdust, and Hot Fuss. I looked on a different shelf and saw AC DC, there was Stiff Upper Lip and Black Ice. Then I saw Def Leppard. There was a cough and I jumped.

I turned and saw Blake standing in the door. "Uh, hey." He muttered

"Hi" I muttered back. I held up the CD and asked "Def Leppard?"

"Yeah, I know its old but its good."

"I know, that's what your grandfather used to play around the house when I was a kid. You got some good stuff. Killers, Lifehouse, Metalica, O.A.R., AC DC."

"Whats your favorite Def Leppard song?" Blake asked me.

"Umm, I would have to say Photograph"

"Me too" he smiled, probably as happy as me to find some common ground. Even if it was Def Leppard.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Carlisle was standing there. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Brandon wanted to speak with you Jacob… He said it was private."

I nodded, said "Bye Blake" and walked through the door and down to the living room.

I was pretty sure I knew what Brandon wanted, and what do you know? I was right… Wow, those were three wasted words.

"Jake, what happens if I become paralyzed?" was the first thing I heard as I walked through the door.

"Brandon, you will always have a place in La Push, even if its not in the pack."

He just rolled his eyes, not being able to do much else. "Jake, you know what not being in the pack will do to me. With my record and no reason to be in La Push they would most likely send me down to my mom's. I haven't talked to her since I moved in with you and Billy."

"Brandon, everything will be fine."

I just wished I could believe it.

* * *

**Ok peoples. That's all I got to say about that. For now…. I may not LOVE all of you but that doesn't mean I don't like you…. And I also LOVE reviews. (hint hint)**

**And did any one else notice that the purpley-ish button isn't purpley-ish any more? Its got green words. So go ahead and press the button with the pretty greeny-ish words… **

**Its just not the same. **


	11. Cliff Diving

**Hello peoples, webalonians, and creatures from Earth, Jupiter, Wisconsin, and beyond. I've gotten positive feed back from a very reliable source on that last chapter (you know who you are). And anyway, guess what!! My mom said that we are getting HIGH SPEED INTERNET! (imagine that in a very dramatic voice). My family will finally join the rest of the world on the HIGH SPEED INTERWEB (more dramatic voices). YAY!! (I mean, really, I was trying to watch a 3 minute 14 second music video on YouTube and it took over 10 minutes for 45 seconds to load.) And, you know whats kinda weird bout that last chapter? I've never actually heard any Def Leppard music…**

**What makes me happy: No school, watching my ex being turned down by all the girls he asks out, and the Lookin' for a Good Time music video (that's the one I was trying to watch)**

**What makes me sad: That most of these characters aren't mine… And math. Math makes me sad… Oh so sad. Oh, and that the dude who wrote Jurassic Park died. That's sad too… **

* * *

_Blake's POV_

* * *

Oh. My. God…

The ground pounding under all four paws. Being able to hear miles away. The raw, untamed power. Falling into the senses of a wolf. The adrenaline rush was accelerating, as I ran with paws barely skimming the forest floor.

I skidded to a stop at the edge of the clearing and phased human again. Jacob said that out of all the first phases he had seen, I was the fastest to get back into human form. I hurried to get dressed and I ran to the house. I was faster in human form too… Gym class was gonna be awesome. Especially basketball, I was already two inches taller then the height on my drivers license.

I walked in the door and past the living room and stopped when I heard Brandon and Jacob talking. "Brandon, everything will turn out fine, the equipment will be here in two hours."

"Jake, I know your mad at me, mad for all the shit I've done to myself. Tell me, yell, scream, get it through my head." a desperation crept into Brandon's voice. "I can't do this anymore Jake… You have to help me."

Jacob's voice came in loud and angry and it was clear that he had been saving this up every since he met Brandon. "You want help? Then why didn't you get help when we helped Adam all those years ago?!? Fine, I'll help, but your so screwed up I don't know where to start." He paused. "I'll start here. You think that the only truth that matters is that truth can be measured. Good intentions don't count. What's in your heart doesn't count. Caring doesn't count. But a man's life can be measured by how many tears are shed when he dies. Just because you can't measure them, just because you don't wanna measure them, doesn't mean it's not real. And even if I'm wrong, you're still miserable. Did you really think that your life's purpose was to sacrifice yourself and get nothing in return? No...you believe that there is no purpose, to anything, even the lives you save you dismiss. You turn the one decent thing in your life and you taint it, strip it of all meaning. You're miserable for nothing...I don't know why you'd wanna live. You pretend to buck the system, pretend to be a rebel, claim to hate rules. But all you do is substitute your own rules for society's. That's a nice, simple rule-tell the blunt, honest truth in the starkest, darkest way. And what will be, will be. What will be, should be. And everyone else is a coward. But you're wrong. Someone cowardly should not call someone an idiot. People aren't tactful or polite just because it's nice. They do it because they've got an ounce of humility. Because they know that they will make mistakes, and they know that their actions have consequences, and they know that those consequences are their fault."

That's when Brandon got mad too. "Why do you keep me around and let our friendship get in the way of your more important responsibilities as a werewolf?"

Jacob got quiet, I was about to walk away but I heard "Our friendship is an important responsibility, and not just because I want to make sure you don't kill yourself."

At this point I walked away, I really didn't want them to know I had heard every word they had said. Then something I had been thinking about on my run came into my head again and I was suddenly pissed. I climbed the stairs two at a time and walked to my pare- my mother and Edward's room. I slammed the door open, not bothering to knock. They were on the couch together watching TV.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Bella jumped at my tone. "Why didn't you tell me that I AM your birth son." I asked her. "Why didn't you tell me who my father was if you knew? Why didn't you tell me that I would become… a wolf, a shape-shifter.?" I was shaking, not hard because I could sort of see why they had kept it from me, but that didn't stop me from being angry as hell that they had.

"Blake" said Edward as he came to my side and touched my shoulder. "Calm down."

Now, Carlisle figured that because I was born around vampires that the wolf genes were more adapted to them, that's why I didn't phase until now. He had also that must be why the vampire sent hadn't bothered me the way it did the rest of the pack, but at this moment it felt like there was boiling hot beach in my nose and throat. I snarled at his touch and pulled away. "You should have told me, you could have told me."

It was like before, I needed out. I was shaking hard now, my vision was blurring and I could feel the pulling sensation that happened when I phased. I ran to the open window and jumped, landing on the ground some stories below in a half crouch. I didn't want to loose it now. I ran over to my car and yanked the door open and got in. Where I would go? I really didn't care at the time.

I revved the engine and calmed slightly at the sound, then I was flying down the drive as fast as I could push the car. That's when I remembered the time my old school had played basketball against Forks. La Push was suppose to be right near there…

I had the forty-five minute drive done in fifteen. I was driving through La Push, it was raining only lightly so I could still see. Then I saw what I was looking for. I remembered a story of when Bella went cliff diving.

There was a cliff over looking the water. It was a straight drop. I stopped the car and cut the engine. I got out and walked to the highest point on the cliff and looked down into the raging waters. Then out of nowhere, I ran and felt my feet leave the ground. I jumped.

The fall was perfect. It was as if the world was falling out from under me. When I hit the water the current barely pulled me out of the way, as it once would have and in less then a minute I was soaking wet on the beach. I fell back onto the sand and closed my eyes against the fall of the rain on my face. Then, awhile later I heard a voice.

"Blake, are you alright?" I looked up and it was Leah. I still thought she was hot, but after sharing my fathers memories of her, I didn't want them to be apart. I nodded to her question. "Tell me, if it is your aim to pull the same crazy disappearing stunts as Jacob then how are you an improvement on Jacob?"

"I…. I'll bring you a coffee tomorrow?"

"Good boy" she smiled then added "I had to run all the way here, I vote we use your car on the way back."

I nodded and stood up, shook all the sand off my clothes, then walked to the car with Leah at my heels.

We jumped in the car and I revved the engine hard and loud and the car flew down the road at 230mph. "Has the equipment to fix Brandon's spine come yet?" I asked. She just shook her head so I pushed the pedal harder and the speedometer increased.

"It will be there in about fifteen minutes." I wanted to get there as much as she did, we had to be there for Brandon.

As we were about to pull in the drive way I heard a laugh from the seat next to me and I gave Leah a curious glance. She just shook her head and said "Do you realize how freaking bizarre all this is?"

Then I decided to add my own two cents. "Bizarre is good! Common has hundreds of explanations. Bizarre has hardly any." We laughed as I pulled into the drive of the house.

* * *

**Ok, tell me how that was. Press the teeny weenie greeny words. DO IT!! NOW!!!**


	12. The Wait

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**Hello my fellow weblonians! I know its been awhile since I last updated but I wasn't quite sure where to take the story from that last chapter and I'm not the type of person to give you all a worthless half-ass chapter(if I can help it), not to mention in the time between Thanksgiving and Christmas it is almost impossible to do anything… So here you go. **

**5 things that would make me sad: **

**5- If the t.v show, House was canceled **

**4- If I had to move **

**3- If I got nothing for x-mas (and if House was canceled)**

**2- If my church's ski trip was canceled (and if House was…. Oh forget it, you know what I'll say)**

**1- If someone told me that I don't own Twilight…. Wait a minute. I don't own Twilight!!! ****=[**

Jacob's POV

* * *

I stood in the door was as one of Carlisle's doctor friends told us all about Brandon's treatment. We all just nodded and pretended to take him seriously. Carlisle was the one who would perform the surgery, and for good reason. Any normal doctor would have freaked out at the whole super-fast healing crap. This dude was just telling us the generic treatment.

I stared at the little man as he stuttered. He had a long narrow face with beady eyes and whips of hair where a mustache is suppose to be. It would be all too easy to imagine him as a rat trying to eat a body rather than perform surgery on it.

"The chance of permanent damage" he was telling us -the way his voice scratched made my skin crawl and I wondered when the last time HE had been to the doctors was- "is next to nothing, so-."

"I might not be that good at math but next to nothing is still more then nothing, right?" Adam cut in and it was easy to tell that he was finally staring to realize that this might be his fault.

"Sir, I ask you to calm down, I will tell you all I know as it happens." He glanced at the four of us, -Quil, Embery, Adam, and I were all at least two feet taller then him- and he scurried past me and through the door. He was an ugly little rat.

I started pacing as soon as the bony little man was through the door. Where in God's name were Blake and Leah?

I walked over to a chair and listened to the other's conversation. It seemed like they were only talking to talk, it was a fairly pointless conversation. Quil was laughing as Adam said, "No, Billionaires buy movie studios to get laid. They buy hospitals to get respect."

Embery sighed in the way that parents do when talking to small children and said, "And the reason you want respect is….?"

"To…. Get laid."

"Good job, Adam" Quil muttered through laughter. Then, when the conversation was at a standstill, he gestured out the door to Dr. Rat in the other room. "How 'bout him? He looks like a total moron."

Adam added "From how he and Carlisle were talking earlier it sounds like a blowup doll would be more useful; and yes, that's the first time I've implied something negative about a blowup--. " He was interrupted by one of those sappy love songs, the kind people say you don't believe until it happens to you.

_Don't make me change my mind _

_Or I won't live to see another day _

_I swear its true _

Adam turned three shades of red as he struggled to get his phone out of his pocket. It was all too easy to tell that it was his choice of music for Samantha.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_You're impossible to fi-_

He started to walk toward the door and flipped the phone open. He was out the door and all we heard was _"Hey baby" _from the other end of the line before the door was shut.

Embery snorted "He was talking to us… Couldn't he call her back?"

"Its not that easy. You haven't imprinted, you wouldn't know" Quil countered.

"It's a thin line between love and hate" Embery muttered.

Then I cut in for the first time, "No, there is not a thin line between love and hate. There is, in fact, a Great Wall of China with armed sentries posted every twenty feet between love and hate. I've been there. Even when you are trying as hard as you can to hate them, you can't, not on the inside."

We were all quiet after that, lost in our own thoughts, I guess. It had to be at least ten minutes later and the front door opened and Leah and Blake came in and they walked over to Embery, Quil, and I.

"How long has he been in there?" Leah asked, throwing a glance at the closed door of the living room.

"Forty-five minutes or so." I muttered under my breath. Leah sensed my distress and sat next to me on the chair. She leaned her head against me and I put my arm over her shoulder and we stayed like that for awhile. Blake, Embery, and Quil started to mumble about something unimportant and a few minutes later Adam came back in and joined them.

* * *

It felt like ages later when the doors to the living room opened and Carlisle stepped out. When he felt the tension in the room he smiled and the pack all stood and stretched. "Everything went fine. He'll have to stay in a wheelchair until the bone heals but it should be finished in about thirty-six hours."

There were a few jumps and a cheer from Quil and Embery while Adam punched the air. I helped Leah up and we stood next to Blake who asked "When can we see him?"

"Half now, half when they get back" Carlisle said. I nodded Quil, Embery, and Adam to go see Brandon and then I walked over to Carlisle.

"So, everything's okay? He can go back to pack duties?" Carlisle nodded. I sighed and whispered out loud what had been bugging me since the accident. "What if he doesn't take this as a second chance, what if he screws this up too?"

Carlisle looked at me and muttered, "He'll take it, I can tell… Over half the people I save don't deserve a second chance. He's one of them, but the ones who don't deserve it are the ones who are most likely to take it and be successful."

Adam walked in fifteen minutes later, flanked by Quil and Embery. He slapped me on the back, "Your turn."

I grabbed Leah's hand and Blake followed us in. Brandon was waiting for us, wheelchair and all. I walked over to him and asked, "Are you gonna try harder to keep yourself alive this time?"

"Work smart, not hard. That's my philosophy, boss."

"Be serious please! I mean it." I growled.

He could see what I was getting at and he nodded while muttering "You can't yell at people in wheelchairs... Yeah, I'll try"

I glanced at him and for some fucked up reason, I believed him. "People don't learn; people don't change. But your trying. You're a freak."

He gave me a exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes, "And your first clue was….?"

* * *

**Press the green words and tell me what you think… Please… It can be my Christmas present…. =]**

* * *


End file.
